


Hey, Steve, lose something?

by Digitalwave



Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Feels, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more things change, the more they stay the same..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Steve, lose something?

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> Notes: This artwork is a companion piece to another piece of artwork, [**Nope, found something, Buck!**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932474). I really hope that you enjoy seeing both of the pretty, pretty, boys. :)
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
